


Safe Ride

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff galore, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Shooting, Swearing, Waking Up With Amnesia!AU, bamf Andy, humorous violent situations involving guns, i've been told to tag this next one, little pinch of angst if you squint, slightly more bamf and sassy Eddie, there's slight descriptions of violence/death/shooting but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone wrong, Eddie wakes up to find that he's married to his best friend. Just one thing, he doesn't remember ever marrying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No disrespect meant toward the real men/actual veterans. This is a work of fiction based on the portrayal/actor representation of said men/characters. 
> 
> Waking Up With Amnesia!AU
> 
> Ask game prompt from the tumbles!
> 
> Not edited because I never edit anything ever. My resumé still says I'm 86 years old.
> 
> Uhm, enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from the CIWWAF song, which, like totally don't listen to. **[here's a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1bj_CiLiHM)**
> 
> Sorry if anyone is OOC. First time writing for my kings and I tried to at least keep the situations in tone with how they handled the bullshit they dealt with.

Eddie Jones never imagined that the first thing he’d hear after waking up from a coma would be screaming and beeping.

“I don’t care that he thought it was okay! He knew better and _you_ definitely know better Lewis! I _told_ you to pull him out and now what? It’s been a week and he still hasn’t woken up. Are you happy? You got the information you needed, but at what cost?”

He attempted to say, “Christ Andy, leave him alone,” but it came out gravely and broken from being unused for so long. He moved the pulse monitor off his finger and squinted his eyes open at the harsh white light.

Through bleary eyes, he realized two things. One, Andy most likely hadn’t slept in well over three days and second he was crying.

“Andy, what’s wrong?” he rasped, voice cracking again.

He was cut off from saying anything else when Andy’s soft lips met his own dry, cracked ones.

This had to be a dream. He was dreaming. There was no way that Andy would be kissing him willingly, in front of their boss, and with tears falling off his cheeks.

Warm hands gently cupped his face and rubbed his neck softly in such a recognizable way. He could almost grasp the familiarity of the touch, as though it was something he was accustomed to feeling often and by Andy’s hand only.

Eddie attempted to push Andy away but his limb were still too groggy, so he used the only this he could move, his mouth.

“Whareyuhdugging?”

Andy laughed, a sound Eddie missed more than use of his own limbs, and pulled away.

“What was that?” Andy responded with a wide smile and an odd mix of emotions flittering across through his eyes.

Eddie blinked for a few moments, in all the time he’s known Andy, he’s never seen _that_ look.

“W-why did you just kiss me?”

Andy’s expression grew confused then back to _that_ look.

“Because my husband just came out of a coma after week because he,” Andy turned to Lewis standing casually in the background, “among _others_ refused to pull out and send in SRT to finish the job.”

Andy pushed a cup of water with a yellow striped straw towards Eddie’s face.

Eddie was sure where to start. He could respond to the whole husband thing first, that would to logical response when you wake up from a coma to find yourself married to your best friend who, until now, was very much straight and did not love you the way you loved him, but…apparently he did. However, logic flew out the window the moment Andy’s lips touched his, so with a newly soothed throat, he asked.

“Why wasn’t I pulled out?”

“You didn’t use the code word,” Andy said with barely disguised frustration, “and Chesty insisted you were fine. I was in the field but lost sight of you before I could call it off. It took me ten minutes to push through their reinforcements and get to you.” Andy’s fists balled up and Eddie immediately reached his fingers the few inches to left of him and covered his hand with the white-knuckled one’s of his best friend…or, husband.

“We rushed you here and the doctors said there’s nothing they could do until you woke up naturally so they could prevent any brain damage. I know this is a lot to take in babe, but how are you feeling?”

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment. Andy had said it so simply and Eddie was glad he took off the pulse monitor when he first woke up.

How was he feeling? How’s one supposed to feel when they wake up to find they had the only thing they’ve ever wanted but can’t remember how they got it?

“I-I’m fine, except for one thing.”

Andy’s concern was immediate and he gripped Eddie’s hand just a little tighter.

“What is it?”

“I, uhm, I can’t remember anything about…”

“About the mission? That’s okay,” Andy rubbed his hand, the sensation once again just barely graspable in its familiarity, “It’s common with the drugs and the high stress of what happened.”

“No not the mission, Andy. I can’t remember anything about _us_.”

* * *

 

**One Week Later**

“Well, this is, uh, _our_ home.” Andy announced as they walked through the screened back porch. It was everything Eddie had always imagined when he allowed himself to dream about a life with Andy. A large farmhouse where they could get away from their busy lives. Something that was big and open with a lot of windows for fresh air and sunlight. A large kitchen for the two of them to cook in, which they’d always enjoyed together. Living room full of books and old, large, and comfortable furniture. A shared office with mahogany desks. Their bedroom was bigger than he’d always imagined, Andy’s input changing the plan no doubt, a large bed took up the most space with a tv hanging on the wall opposite it. The room was green and white and reminded Eddie of the fresh grass just outside the house. Their bathroom was impressive as well, remodeled with a large bathtub and shower and even heated floors.

They really went all out when they built this together and for the third time that day, Eddie felt a longing and deep sadness that he couldn’t remember another part of their journey. He fist connected with the wood door before he could blink. How could he finally have everything but still have nothing?

“There’s one more room you haven’t seen.” Andy announced from the doorway before turning around.

Eddie followed him blindly, ignoring the pulsing pain in his hand.

The walked to the end of hallway and Eddie was about to ask where the room was before Andy grabbed a latch, something clicked and a panel in the wall opened to reveal what it was.

An armory.

Eddie started laughing, for the first time since he woke up, he was laughing loudly and genuinely. Andy joined in and for a moment it was like nothing had changed. They were just fresh-faced teens, disassembling and reassembling M-4s in their spare time.

A fucking armory.

Eddie immediately went to their rifles and pulled one off the shelf.

“When did we get the Sig 556?”

He looked to Andy and didn’t miss the uncomfortable look on his face, but, like he was for the past two weeks, he answers Eddie’s question.

“They were our, uh, second anniversary presents to each other.”

Eddie dropped the rifle then quickly picked it back up, ignoring Andy’s snort.

“You always were the graceful one.”

Eddie smiled with his back turned to Andy as he put the rifle back on the shelf.

“Shut it, Haldane. I may not remember much, but I do recall having to carry you out of that warehouse in Chad when you tripped and sprained you ankle.”

Andy’s cheeks colored and Eddie took pride in the fact that he could still embarrass him.

It almost felt normal, if it weren’t for the sad look that always appeared after they reminisced about an older memory rather than the newer ones that Eddie willed his brain to remember all day and night. If would felt normal, if Eddie didn’t want to reassure Andy with a kiss or with one hand in the other’s. It would have felt normal, if anything about the past two weeks had been normal.

Andy cleared his throat, “You hungry?”

Eddie didn’t feel like eating, but at the mention of something other than hospital food, his stomach growled.

Andy smiled and gestured his head to the side, “Come on, let’s go make something.”

He watched as Andy pushed the latch back in as the panel closed and explained the exact way to move the latch to get in there.

“Just in case,” Andy reassured and Eddie was grateful for it. In their line of work, they could never entirely be sure who could find them at any time and come knocking on their door.

Andy moved to go downstairs, but Eddie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you Andy, really.” He wanted to say so much more, explain how much it means and how much he wishes things were different, but he couldn’t.

“No problem, Eddie.” Andy nods he head and pulls away from Eddie’s hand.

He follows Andy downstairs and tries to ignore the fact that the pulsing in his hand is now from an entirely different reason.

 

“That was amazing. I forgot how much I love your cooking.”

Eddie didn’t even realize the mistake in his wording until he hear the crash of a plate in the kitchen. He rushed in to see a sight he never wanted to see again. Andy was on the floor, shards of two plates surrounding him, crying. Eddie rushed to him and kneeled down in front of him, ignoring the cracking under his knees.

He placed his hands on Andy’s shoulders and tried to soothe him.

“What happened, Andy? What’s wrong?”

Andy just kept crying. Eddie knew what was wrong and knew this was going to come eventually, but there was nothing he could do. The anger and frustration from that little reminder, the fact that he could do nothing while his best friend…husband…suffered, came rushing back and he tried to calm it quickly.

“I-I don’t, Eddie…I can’t…”

Eddie continued to fight off his frustration and soothe Andy until he was calm enough to talk.

“Just breath, take your time, it’s okay.”

Andy stopped shaking and pushed himself abruptly off the floor.

“It’s okay? Eddie, really? It’s not fucking okay! It’s so far from okay that I don’t even know where okay is anymore.”

Eddie looked up at Andy and sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Andy. I wish more than anything that I got out before shit hit the fan and I wish that I could remember the every single little detail of our lives together. Of everything I’ve ever wanted but didn’t dream that I could ever have. I-I’m sorry Andy.”

He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks that fell as he spoke.

In a split second, Andy was on his knees in front of him, grabbing his shaking hands in Andy’s calm ones.

“No, no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I didn’t mean…shit.”

Eddie drew his eyes up from the floor and looked at Andy whose face was mere inches from his own.

Eddie licked his lips and Andy’s eyes tracked the movement the same way he always had.

_Shit, how long has he been doing that and I didn’t notice?_

Andy leaned in closer, eyes shifting quickly between Eddie’s eyes and lips, breath hot against them.

Eddie closed his eyes, unable to continue looking into the other man’s eyes.

He uttered two simple words against Andy’s lips.

“Kiss me.”

In the blink of an eye, Andy’s lips were on his in a desperate declaration of love.

Eddie gasped and Andy shifted closer between his sprawled out legs on the cold kitchen floor.

Andy’s tongue slipped in quickly as Eddie’s blood pressure rose. Andy’s right hand slipped from Eddie’s neck to grasp his thigh and the combination of sensations along with the fact that this was _Andy_ forced a strangled from Eddie’s throat.

Andy pulled away instantly, but left his hands where they were.

Eddie opened his eyes to see a pained, pinched look on the other’s face.

Andy opened his mouth like on the verge of saying something before he sighed.

“We should probably finish cleaning up.”

Eddie was going to argue that they should at least talk about it, but Andy moved to clean and he didn’t have to remember their marriage to know that meant he was done.

Eddie angrily searched for a broom and dustpan in the somewhat familiar but still unknown house. By the time he found it and came back into the kitchen Andy had already cleaned up the shattered plate and started the dishes. He threw them onto the floor, unheard by Andy over the water running in the sink, and went to the bedroom upstairs.

He found old clothes of his and pulled them on before looking at the pictures that lined their dresser, walls, and nightstands.

One particular picture caught his eye and he held it reverently after he climbed under the covers.

It was the two of them on their first job together. They each had an arm over the shoulder of the other, bright smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at the camera.

A single tear of frustration and sadness hit the glass frame before Eddie burrowed under the thick comforter and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Eddie woke up warmer than usual. Much warmer.

Eye bleary and still full of sleep, he looked to his left to find Andy curled tightly against his side as though, even in deep sleep, he was afraid to let go of Eddie.

He looked at the alarm clock that read 7:25 a.m.

Too tired and comfortable to move, Eddie relaxed into the pillows and tried to imagine that this could be his life every day. He could wake up with Andy next to him every day. They could continue to go on missions, once he was clear for duty again. They could cook for each other. Eddie would play his guitar while Andy read beside him. Maybe they’d eventually get a dog or maybe even a kid or two. They could fall in love with each other again.

But…it wouldn’t be the same. Not for Andy at least. He knew that no matter how hard Andy tried, he would always compare current him to past him. He also knew that he would always wonder if past him did this or that. It was frustrating and confusing to have two versions of the same person in one lifetime. He was surprised Andy held out this long before he snapped.

“You’re thinking too loud. Knock it off.” Andy mumbled against Eddie’s clothed chest.

“Uh…sorry?”

“How long have you been up?”

Eddie looked to the alarm clock again that read 8:30 a.m.… _well shit._

“Not long.”

Andy laughed, warm breath heating Eddie’s skin further, “Liar.”

“How do you always do that?”

Andy rolled onto his back, “Do what? Know when you’re lying?”

“Yeah, ever since we were kids you always knew.”

“Years of friendship, followed by years of pining, followed by years of marriage.”

Eddie cringed and hoped Andy didn’t notice.

He did.

Andy sat up slowly and started wringing his hands. A sign that he was working up the nerve to talk about something important, so Eddie sat up as well and faced his best friend.

“I’m ready whenever you are Andy.” He shot a calm and patient look towards Andy when the other man looked up in surprise.

Andy took a deep breath.

“Okay so last night after I cleaned up the dishes. I-I saw the broom and dustpan on the floor and I just want to apologize for the way I reacted last night.”

“You don’t have anyth—”

“Please, just let me get this all out.”

Eddie nodded.

“Okay so I put them back and came up here to apologize but you were already asleep. Then, these past two weeks caught up to me and I broke down. All the anger and frustration from everything just attacked me. I’m mad at the guys that got away from the mission and even the ones that didn’t. I’m mad at Chesty and our team and the fact that _I_ didn’t get there in time, the fact that I won’t answer your questions about our marriage because I wanted you to remember on your own _so bad_ that I refused to answer. I was so mad at everyone and everything…including you.”

Andy reached for the frame on his nightstand, “But then I saw you holding this and it all just faded away. I remember that day as the first day of our lives together. It was our first mission and the first time we both almost died. I knew then that I couldn’t live without you and…”

Andy blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes and continued, “I just had to sleep next to you one more time, but I couldn’t sleep. I was up until four in the morning thinking. Just thinking about everything and blaming myself for losing sight of you in the first place, which, in turn, caused me to lose you. But…but not really. You know what I mean? I didn’t lose _you_ , I lost a _part_ of you. But I think…I mean what I’m trying to get at is…I think we can get that part back. And what I want...no. What I _need_ to know is whether or not you do too?”

Eddie sat silent for a long moment.

Yes, more than anything he wanted to try. Try and get back everything, the only thing, he’s ever wanted. But what if it didn’t work? What if they waste all this time trying to make this work for it to fail? He couldn’t take that time away from Andy. Time Andy could spend finding new happiness. What if they tried and tried and nothing changed and they grew to resent each other, grew apart? He’d rather have Andy before everything than not have him at all. But how could he say no? How could he say thanks, but no thanks? How could he tell Andy any of this without immediate backlash?

“I-I really need you to say something right now Eddie.”

He looked up from he hands and said the only thing he could say that wouldn’t be deceiving or a lie.

“I don’t know.”

Andy took a deep breath, “O-Okay. That’s better than no, I guess.”

“I just…shit. Andy, I can’t ask this of you.”

“You’re not. I’m asking this of _you_. You were…you are my life Eddie. You always have been and always will be, no matter what you decide. I just want you to know that.”

“An--,” Eddie was moments from spilling everything he’d been feeling but couldn’t voice for the past two weeks when a sudden gunshot downstairs cause both men to jump out of bed.

Andy signaled for silence and both of them carefully made their way to the armory down the hall.

Andy pulled up surveillance screens Eddie didn’t notice before, too distracted by the Sig Sauer rifles on the lit shelves.

Eddie immediately grabbed grey rifle off the shelves and loaded a magazine.

“How many?” He whispered.

Andy looked at the alternating screens for a moment, counting all the men currently invading their home.

“I count six outside, three at each entry point. Four downstairs, one at the base of the steps, and two coming up here.” Andy whispered back before turning around.

Maybe it was the near death experience or the fact that he didn’t get hear what Eddie was going to say or the fact that this was their life or possibly even the fact that no matter what he would always be in love with Eddie no matter what. But the sight of Eddie with an old, hole-filled t-shirt, even older plaid pajama pants, a rifle in his hand, and a look of pure anger and determination on his face, had Andy laughing so hard, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Eddie gave him a look of warning before clasping a hand over Andy’s mouth when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

The room was nearly soundproof but not bulletproof. It’d need an upgrade if they made it out of this.

Eddie leaned in closer to Andy and whispered in his ear, “What if we stay in here? You think they’ll leave?”

Andy shook his head and grabbed Eddie’s hand before turning around.

“No, they’ll either stay or come back another time we won’t have the drop on them.”

“Well, what do you suggest?”

“I sent a signal to Chesty but it’ll take him at least forty-five minutes to gather the team and get here. It won’t be that long before they either find this room or start shooting stuff and I’d rather keep the damage to our home minimal.”

If it weren’t for everything still hanging over their heads, Eddie could’ve stopped to admire the way Andy always became when they were in situations like this. He always became a sardonic and reckless agent. Eddie had always loved and hated this.

“Well then you better get your anniversary present and load up.”

Andy smiled wide and kissed Eddie, adrenaline and the thought that these could be his last moments with Eddie or on Earth pushing any doubt away.

Eddie kissed back with full force, feeling the same and pouring ever ounce of love he’d felt for his best friend and _husband_ into the kiss.

Andy pulled away with a wider smile and grabbed his own rifle.

“Hey, do we have any vests?”

Andy looked up from grabbing extra ammo and pointed to a handle on the wall. Eddie pulled the handle and a closet full of gear pulled out.

“I’m thinking just boots, vests, and belts.” Eddie pulled said items out and handed a set to Andy, “We better hurry. They’re getting restless and I know one of them is about to do the whole talking thing they always do because they’ve seen too many movies.”

As if on cue, one of the men, a tall, tanned, dark-haired man with a three-day-old beard and HK Mark 23, spoke.

“Come on out boys! We know you’re here. If you just come on out, we promise to make this quick.”

Eddie sighed as he unconsciously adjusted Andy’s vest, “I fucking hate it when they do that.”

He patted Andy’s chest when he was done and looked into the other man’s eyes.

He took a deep breath, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Eddie added the magazines to his belt and move to look at their grenades, just in case.

The apparent leader of this particular ambush spoke again, “You have two minutes to get out here before I get _really_ angry.”

Eddie laughed, “Does he have any idea how pretentious and cliché he sounds?”

An idea struck him and he grabbed two sting and two smoke grenades before quickly turning to Andy.

“We wait until Chatty Kathy and his friend go downstairs, then we use the two stingers to distract the seven downstairs, take them out, one or two shots each. It’ll be quick. Blow smoke grenades at each entrance before the other six come in and then take them out. Minimal damage to our house and then we just call a clean up crew to take care of the dead.”

Andy lunged forward and crashed his mouth into Eddie’s. Andy pulled away quickly when a gunshot rang out downstairs and he heard something crash to floor.

“If he shot my stereo that son of a bitch is going down.” Andy ground out through clenched teeth.

Eddie laughed, “He’s going down anyway.”

After checking the numbers again, they both approached the door, plan in mind, rifles in hand.

Andy stopped Eddie’s hand before he could grab the latch.

“I just have to say, in case our hastily put together, but brilliant plan doesn’t pan out,” he laced his finger with Eddie’s for a moment, “I love you Eddie.”

Eddie squeezed Andy’s warm and slightly shaking hand in his own, “I love you Andy.”

Andy smiled, “Ready?”

Eddie smiled back and reached for the latch, “Ready.”

The door was nearly silent as it slid open and the two stepped out, boots silent as they walked across the hardwood floors.

The reached the top of the staircase, noticed the two men at the base with their back to them.

Andy whistled just before they released two stingers and took out the two at the base with one shot each and then descended the stairs.

In the blink of an eye they’d shot four more and had taken shelter behind an overturned couch in the living room before throwing the two smoke grenades.

Taking out the ones from outside was easy. In the rush of battle, people usually forgot how loud their footing is and with how experience the two homeowners were, it was quick and simple.

When the smoke cleared enough to see the bodies, the two stood up and walked towards the pile.

“Wait there’s one mi--,”

“Eddie!,” Andy interrupted as a gun barrel slammed into Eddie’s head and then was pressed against it when the ambush leader pulled Eddie against him with and arm tight around his neck.

“I’d be very careful if I were you Andrew. I’m not a patient man, some have even said I tend to have a hair-trigger temper.” He emphasize his last point with a harsh pull of Eddie’s, now blood-soaked, hair and a high-pitched, annoying laugh.

Eddie rolled his eyes, possible impending death be damned, this guy was terribly cliché and annoying. It reminded him of Andy’s uncle he met at their wedding. Brash and loud and drunk and thought he was funnier the more he drank, but really he was just an offensive asshole.

_Wait…I remember._

“Of fucking course.” Eddie’s outburst briefly caught the attention of both men before the gun barrel pressed harder into the side of his head and he winced at the pressure.

The man started babbling about his revenge and justice but Eddie blocked it out in favor of the onslaught of memories of the past four years of marriage with Andy. All of the love, sex, fights, make-ups, missions, death, happiness, sadness, joy, everything came back to him and he was nearly overwhelmed until Andy’s voice grounded him.

It wasn’t his voice in the current moment; it was his voice the day of their wedding. It was a little shaky but still the calm, honest, and steady voice that he’d known all his life.

He was remembering Andy’s vows, and even though it was a memory, it felt like he was hearing them for the first time. The last part was what really stuck with Eddie for two reasons.

_“…I love you death. And should you die, I swear that I’ll come for you.”_

“Oh you asshole!” Eddie shouted.

Both men stopped shouting at each other to again look confusedly at Eddie.

“What is it with your husband and interrupting?” The man genuinely asked from behind Eddie, gun still very much pressed against his temple.

“He loses his manners when people have guns pressed against his head. Seeing as how we all might die very soon, mind if I ask him what caused this particular outburst?”

“By all means.” The man responded as he tightened his gripped around Eddie’s neck.

Andy kept his eyes on the man as he asked, “Eddie, _darling_ , why am I an asshole now?”

Eddie scoffed, “Oh, I don’t know maybe because my _husband_ used _my_ song lyrics for vows!”

Andy watched as the man holding Eddie hostage turned to look at his husband with a look of utter confusion before his took his shot and the man dropped to the floor.

In an instant his rifle was on the floor and Eddie was in his arms, lips colliding.

“You remember,” Andy exclaimed between kisses, “You fucking remember everything?!”

Eddie laughed and wrapped his arms around Andy holding his _husband_ , his husband of four years, coworker for ten, best friend of thirty-two, and love of his life against his chest.

He look up to see a their SRT team bursting through the door and stumbling over the bodies in the front hall.

“Shit, we’re going to have to redo the entire front of the first floor.”

“They can do it while we’re gone.” Andy responded.

“Gone?” Eddie asked as he pulled away and waved at Snafu and Sledge as they took off their headgear.

“Yes, what does Hillbilly mean, _gone_?” Chesty interrupted as he gave the two a quick look over to make sure they didn’t need to call the medic over.

“It means that we just killed thirteen men, _in our home_ , we haven’t had a vacation in six months, _and_ that my husband just remember our honeymoon and I think we should revisit it just to make sure he remembers every detail.”

Chesty laughed as Eddie blushed. He was never one to discuss the details of their relationship with anyone at work, except Sledge or Snafu on occasion when Andy was being unreasonable, but Andy? Andy had no problem telling anyone, anywhere every single detail of their relationships and how they eventually got together and how their story was a love story for the ages. Eddie both loved and hated how open and honest Andy always was.

“Who left these poor Sig 556’s on the ground like this?” Sledge asked, scandalized as he and Snafu bent down to pick them up reverently.

“Seeing as how they’re ours, we did.” Eddie spoke up and then said, “Go on,” and gestured outside when he saw how badly the two wanted to shoot them.

Snafu pushed Sledge out of the way so he was the first outside and the sight made Eddie laugh.

They reminded him so much of him and Andy when they were starting out at the agency. Only, they were already together. It took him and Andy about four years and sixteen or so near death experiences to realize what they meant to each other. Then another two before they got married.

“So, vacation?” Andy suggested when he realized Chesty was walking out back and the cleaning crew was already working their magic.

“A vacation sounds perfect right about now. Let’s go pack.”

It took them ten minutes to pack and shower, fifteen to get their rifles back from Sledge and Snafu _and Chesty_ , twenty to call their very trusted contractor to fix up the house while they were away, and twenty-five to get to the airport where a private jet was waiting for them.

“You know, when we first signed with the agency, I thought we were crazy, but I have to admit, the perks are worth almost dying every month.”

“Not to mention the paycheck.”

Eddie laughed as he pulled Andy towards him just outside the plane, “Or the fact that the agency, among other things, is the whole reason I have a life with you.”

Andy smiled; bright and wide, attempting and nearly succeeding in outshine the midday sun.

Eddie kissed his husband quickly before pulling away and boarding the jet.

“That’s all I get after today?” Andy shouted,  “After we kill lethal intruders in our house together and you remember our entire lives that had been missing from you memory for two weeks?!”

Eddie smile wickedly, causing Andy to straighten.

“Well…there _is_ a bed on the plane and I do remember _everything_ , including that thing you do with your tongue.”

Andy climbed the short staircase in the blink of an eye and pushed Eddie to the back of the plane all while shouting at the pilot to take off.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me about hbowar!](http://www.thecompanyofheroes.co.vu)


End file.
